


Small soldier

by Ayrwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per John questo voleva dire addestramento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Non ha una trama o qualcosa del genere, è solo un mio piccolo pensiero elaborato seguendo il filone del personaggio di John Winchester all'interno delle prime serie.

  
**Titolo:** Small Soldier  
 **Autore:** Ayrwin  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi:** John Winchester, Children!Dean  
 **Rating:** pg  
 **Charapter:** 1/1  
 **Beta:** Me medesima  
 **Words:** 368 parole ([fiumidiparole](http://support.mercurial-mind.net/fiumidiparole/))  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Malinconico, Triste  
 **Warning:** //  
 **Summary:** Per John questo voleva dire addestramento...

**Note:** Non ha una trama o qualcosa del genere, è solo un mio piccolo pensiero elaborato seguendo il filone del personaggio di John Winchester all'interno delle prime serie.

**DISCLAIMER:** Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla.

Small Soldier

John Winchester era da sempre stato un uomo ligio al proprio dovere.  
Sempre all’erta e pronto a qualsiasi cosa pur di combattere quegli esseri che seppur indirettamente, avevano rovinato la sua vita e quella dei suoi figli per sempre.  
Anche quella notte, il fiero soldato era a caccia e la sua preda era niente di meno che il figlio maggiore, Dean Winchester.  
In mezzo a quel fitto bosco e sotto una luna così piena che sembrava giorno tanta era la sua luce, il padre teneva stretta tra le mani la sua pistola e con passo guardingo, avanzava silenzioso verso di lui.  
Dean dal canto suo invece, maledisse tutto quel chiarore che lo rendeva una facile e ben visibile preda.  
Correva nelle direzioni più disparate, cercando di far perdere le proprie tracce, ma più ci provava e più sentiva che si stava avvicinando di più a lui.  
Si appoggiò al tronco di una grande albero abbattuto e riprese fiato alcuni minuti.

Per John questo voleva dire addestramento, altro che campi finti con armi finte e scenari piatti.  
No, se i suoi figli volevano cavarsela in quel mondo pieno di demoni e di Dio solo sa cosa, dovevo capire che niente gli veniva servito su un piatto d’argento.  
Si nascose all’ombra gigante degli alberi e fissò la condensa del fiato di suo figlio, che veloce usciva da dietro quel tronco.  
«si stanca ancora troppo facilmente» pensò sogghignando appena.  
Ma infondo Dean aveva solo tredici anni e ben presto il suo fisico si sarebbe adattato a quella dura vita fatta di corse e di notti prive di sonni ristoratori.  
Si avvicinò a lui, producendo il minor rumore possibile e giunto vicino al grande tronco, saltò dall’altra parte e puntò la pistola ad un punto vuoto.  
-Preso!- esclamò trionfale Dean con il suo piccolo fucile che puntava dritto alla schiena del padre.  
«me l’ha proprio fatta» pensò John sorridendo.  
-E bravo il mio Dean- replicò girandosi verso il figlio con le mani alzate e la pistola buttata per terra.  
-Mi hai preso, sono molto fiero di te- e a quelle parole, il padre vide attraverso quella notte così chiara, il volto di Dean arrossire per quel complimento, facendo così risaltare ancora di più quelle lentiggini sulle guance e il naso.  
Gli ci voleva davvero poco per renderlo felice… ancora.  



End file.
